Buried Secrets
by Love Co
Summary: Emily and Spencer like each other. Will their secrets get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

**Emily**

Somehow the drive to clear her head had turned into the run to clear her head. She did not know why but she found her head over crowded a lot lately. Maybe it was the fight she just had with Paige. Or maybe, just maybe it was the fact that Spencer was on her mind a great deal more than Paige. Either way, this was not good. She could not be falling for Spence. How is that even possible? She is in love with Paige. Right?

Letting out a huge sigh, Emily slows to a stop in front of her car. _This is hopeless. Utterly and completely hopeless._ Getting in her car, she slams the door out of frustration. The run has done nothing to clear her head.

"AAAHHHHHHH!" ,slamming her hands against the wheel in anger.

Reluctantly she puts the car in drive and pulls out on to the road. As she reaches for her protein shake, her vision goes blurry. _Oh god no. _She thinks back over her day and realizes that she has not eaten. Now she is downing her protein shake, trying like crazy to get any kind of substance in her so she can make it home. She is doing everything in her power to keep her eyes on the road but it is not working. The drive home is becoming real dangerous real fast. The only thing she can think of is to make it home in one piece, to make it back to her.

Pulling into her driveway, an overwhelming sense of relief washes over her. Collecting her stuff she steps out of the car and everything goes black.

**Spencer**

Spencer is standing in the kitchen of her house making a cup of coffee. As much as she loves school sometimes even she needs a break. With a sigh she picks up her cup of coffee and climbs the stairs to her room. Her breaks from school work never seem long enough when all she can think about is Emily.

Entering her room, her eyes wandered over her favorite picture of Emily. She could not help the smile that spread from ear to ear. The smile was short lived because Spencer knew it was useless to fall for someone that was taken.

She does not know when she started falling for her best friend but she knows that she is falling hard. Emily has been acting weird lately and she could not help but note how thin she was getting.

Just as she started to do her homework again she hears her phone go off. _What now?_

**You bitches are making it too easy on me. Before too long I won't have to do a thing. Give Emily my best. –A**

"Emily…!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Emily**

A field stretching out all around her filled with wild flowers. Emily smiled at the sky, soaking up the sun, and spinning with her arms spread wide. How could life get any better than this?

"Hey beautiful." She heard Spencer say.

"Spencer! What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." She said with a smirk.

A smile spreads across her lips that is out of her control. Emily then launches herself into Spencer's arms. Before she can pull out of it Spencer stops her. Their faces are now inches apart and Emily feels her heart race and breath catch. _Oh my god. Is she doing what I think she's doing? _She does not know who closed the distance but they were kissing. Soft and slow at first but she lost all self control when Spencer nipped at her bottom lip.

The kiss turns to raw passion. She feels Spencer lowering her slowly to the ground. Loving the feel of the girl on top of her, she whispers, "I love you Spencer Hastings. I love you so much."

"I love you too Emily." Spencer said looking into her eyes.

Butterflies went crazy inside Emily's stomach. "I love you Spencer. Will you be mine?"

**Spencer**

Before she knew what was happening, Spencer found herself running down the stairs and out the door to her car. Her car was pulling out of the driveway before she closed the door. Fighting tears, she franticly dialed Emily's number while speeding to her house.

"Come on. Come on. Pick up. Please, pick up! DAMN IT!" She cursed while throwing her phone to the floor when she only got Emily's voicemail.

_Why was it always Emily that got hurt? Why? _As she pulled up to the curb she saw an ambulance loading Emily into the back as her mother stood on the porch in tears. The car was burly in park when Spencer jumped out and ran to her friend's side.

"EMILY! EMILY, WAKE UP!" ,was all she could say as someone dragged her back. At this point she hated the person for pulling her away from Emily. Turning around she found the person to be not just one but two. Pam Fields and Paige McCullers each had her by an arm as they held her back so the ambulance could makes its way to the hospital. She collapsed into their arms and cried.

"What happened?" Spencer managed to whisper when she calmed down enough to talk.

"I don't know. I came out side to put out the trash and saw her lying on the ground by her car." Pam explained.

"Hey Spencer? Can you give me a ride to the hospital?"

"Sure Paige. We'll meet you there Mrs. Fields. Paige, would you call the others while I drive?"

"Yeah"

-3-

Sitting in the waiting room with the girlfriend of the girl she loves is not an easy thing for Spencer. She just keeps looking at the door for the doctor and the others to come.

"Spencer what happened!?" Both Hanna and Aria came running through the door.

"We don't know yet. Her mom is trying to find the doctor now." Her answer was low as she spoke. Both the girls sat next to her as they all consoled each other.

Spencer was the first to see the doctor enter the room with Mrs. Fields. She up and across the room in seconds. "How is she?"

"She is stable. For now. We gave her fluids and are feeding her through a tub now. Do you girls know for how long she has not been eating?"

"What? She… wasn't eating? I… No we don't know." Spencer's voice came out hushed and shocked as she answered for the others that were in disbelief. Anger suddenly flooded through her as she turned on Paige. "You! How could you not know? She is your girlfriend! You are supposed to protect her! This is your fault!"

"Me? Me? This is as much your fault as it is mine. Yeah I should have seen this coming but I didn't and neither did you! So don't put this all on me because you are her BESTFRIENDS!"

"GIRLS! This is not the time or place to be having this discussion. Emily is in a hospital bed and pointing blame is not going to make her better. Now I am going see my daughter. If you are done fighting you can join me."

All the girls shrank back. None of them had ever seen Mrs. Fields lose her cool like that. Spencer was the first to recover. She started down the hall after the mother of the girl she loves with the others not far behind. When they got to the room, it was Spencer who suggested Paige goes in first while they waited outside.

When Paige walked into the room she looked at Emily's sleeping form and turned back to grab the door before it closed. "Hey, could one of you get her some water for when she wakes up? She might be thirsty."

"Yeah I'll go." Spencer spoke as she turns to go. She could not stand to watch through the window with Paige in there and not her. She took her time at the machine and the walk back. The whole time all she could think of is how much Emily meant to her.

Walking through the door she was surprised to find Paige in tears. Paige stood up and stormed past her without a word. Something sounded in the room that caught her attention. Walking closer to Emily she found that it was the girl talking in her sleep. "Spence…. I… Spencer."

"What is it Em?" She asked while taking the seat next to the bed.

"Love… Spencer… Mine"

For the first time in her life that she could remember, Spencer Hastings was speechless.


	3. Chapter 3

**Spencer**

It has been a couple of hour's since the other girls have gone home. Spencer refuses to leave and insisted on staying while Pam Fields goes home to get things for Emily. Now she sits by her sleeping loves side, listening to music, and doing her homework. As the next song starts to play, Spencer can't help but look at Emily. Setting aside her homework, she unplugs her headphones and lets it play through the speakers on her phone as she sings along.

"I would bet my life like I bet my heart,

That you were the one, baby

I've never been so sure of anything before

You're driving my heart crazy

I can't hold out

I can't hold back now

Like I've done before

Darling look at me

I've fallen like a fool for you

Darling can't you see

I'd do anything you want me to

I tell myself I'm in too deep

Then I fall a little farther

Every time you look at me

How do you do that, baby?

Make me feel like I'm the only girl alive for you

I don't know what it is that makes me feel like this

First time in your arms I knew

The way you held me

I knew this could be

What I've been waiting to find

Darling look at me

I've fallen like a fool for you

Darling can't you see

I'd do anything you want me to

I tell myself I'm in too deep

Then I fall a little farther

Every time you look at me

Every time you look at me"

By the end of the song Spencer was sitting on the edge of the bed holding Emily's hand. Slowly she brings Emily's hand to her lips and kisses it softly.

"I love you, Emily Fields." She chokes back a sob as she sits in the chair and lays he head on the bed to cry.

**Emily**

Her whole body feels heavy as she fights her way through the blackness. She may not be able to open her eyes yet but she can hear singing. It is the most beautiful voice she has ever heard. Slowly the words start to make sense. As Carrie Underwood's "look at me" reaches Emily, she can't place the voice. When the song ends she feels the person sitting on her bed. It was then that she knew it was Spencer that had been singing to her.

Her heart begins to flutter when she feels Spencer kiss her hand. _Could this really be happening? _The fact that she can't move yet is killing her. She just wants to hold Spencer close and tell her she feels the same way. That's when Spencer surprises her. "I love you, Emily Fields."

Slowly Emily's heart breaks as she hears the girl she loves cry. Finally, she can see Spencer crying on the bed. It takes all she has to lift her hand and stroke the girl's hair. "I love you too." She manages to whisper.

**Spencer**

Spencer thought she was dreaming when she felt Emily's hand stroke her hair. When she heard Emily whisper those words, she had to see if it was real.

Raising her head she saw Emily looking at her.

"Oh my God Em! I can't believe you are up."

"Why are you crying pretty girl?"

"Because I didn't know you were hurting yourself. Why haven't you been eating?" Emily's face fell into a frown.

"I didn't mean to do it. I've just been so busy with…. Things that I forgot."

"What do you mean things?"

"You… and Paige"

"Em," Spencer grabbed Emily's hand, "Paige was here earlier and you were talking in your sleep. When I walked in she was crying and ran out."

"Oh my god. I have to call her."

"And say what Em?"

"I don't know. I just didn't want her to find out like this…" She put her hands over her face and started to cry.

Spencer sat in the bed next to her, pulling her into a hug. "Hey, just give her some time to process it. Plus, I am always here for you. Ok?"

"Ok." Emily said with a smile as Spencer kissed her head.

* * *

Note: "look at me" is by Carrie Underwood

I do not own it or Pretty little liars.


	4. Chapter 4

Emily

_It has been a week sense I've got out of the hospital and Spencer keeps putting food in front of me. I know she cares but this is getting ridicules. Every time I see her she has something else for me to eat._

As the bell rings Emily gets up walks to the lunch room. When she enters she sees Spencer with a tray of food waiting of her. "Spencer, baby. You really need to stop this. I have lunch money."

"I know. I'm just worried about you Em. You need to eat to regain all the weight you lost."

Hanna sees that I am getting mad and decides to chime in, "It's not healthy for her to gain it back in two days. And if you keep shoving food in her like this she will be fat in three!"

""That is a bit of an exaggeration Hanna!"

"Okay you two cool it. Spence, let's share the food. After all the snacks you gave me I'm really not hungry anyway."

I watch as Spencer purses her lips and her brow frowns in defeat, "Fine. But you are coming over after practice so we can work out a food plan."

"You're impossible you know that?"

"Yes, now eat."

* * *

_This is my first day back to practice and I still have not talked to Paige. Ugh. Mom talked to coach so I will be taking it easy for a week. Great! Taking it easy is just what I need… I hate this I really do. And there is Paige. She won't even look at me. Awesome._

Her thoughts are interrupted by coach blowing the whistle, "okay ladies! Gather around please! Now you all know Emily is back with us today." Cheers from all but one of the team mates. "Okay, okay, settle down. Due to the doctor's orders she will be taking it easy for the next week. Now get in the pool!"

Practice went by fast with no word from Paige. When they entered the locker room Emily walked right up to her, "Paige we need to talk."

"Really? I think I know what you are going to say and you can save it."

"Paige, I didn't mean to hurt you. Hell! I was asleep. I have more respect for you than that. Nothing happened between Spencer and I. I didn't know till I woke up that she felt the same and when I found out… well that's when I knew. I wanted to tell you in person. I'm so sorry. I never wanted you to hurt like that."

"Are you done?"

"Yeah.."

"Good. I know what you are saying is true but it still hurts. Emily I love you and knowing that your heart belongs to someone else kills me. But you are happy. So I am going to let you go. Maybe someday we can be friends again, but right now… I just can't. And for that I am sorry."

She watched with tears in her eyes as Paige closed her locker, stepped forward to kiss her head, and then walked off to the showers. It was then that Emily knew that she did love Paige but she loved Spencer more. She didn't bother to change or shower. She put on her sweats over her wet swim suite and drove right to Spencer.

* * *

Spencer

_I feel like there is more to this than Emily is letting on. We haven't told Hanna or Aria yet. I am almost sure they know. I know those looks they keep giving us. Hummm…_

As she hears Emily enter the house she gets up to great her, "Hey Em, how was… What's wrong?"

"I talked to Paige after practice. We are okay, or we will be. She just needs time."

"Then why are you soaked and still in your suite?"

"Because I need you."

"Baby you have me. Let's get you showered and changed okay?" She says while holding Emily in her arms all the way up the stairs.

"I'll get you some clothes. Be right back." _Walking into my room I look for something that will fit her but then again she is about the same size as me. God I hope she is okay. I knock on the door to the bathroom and walk in after I hear her say I can come in. WOW! I don't know what I thought I was walking in on but her standing there naked was not it. She is so beautiful. I can feel the butterflies going crazy in my stomach. I know my eyes are lingering too long on places other than her face. _"um, I um, brought you… here." _Smooth Spencer! Real smooth!_

"Hey Spence, it's okay. You can look at me." Slowly Emily gets closer to her girlfriend. As Spencer swallows hard Emily takes her hand and pulls Spencer further into the bathroom. With Spencer's hands on Emily's hips she pulls her into a fiery kiss. The need, longing, and passion from both girls is pulled into that kiss. Emily pushes Spencer against the wall and pulls at the girls clothes wildly trying to get them off.

"Em, slow down. We are moving a little fast here."

"What you don't want to take a shower with me?" Pulling back, there is nothing but hurt in her eyes.

"Am I not good enough for you?"

"Em, that's not what I meant and you know it."

"Really? Then what did you mean? I'm too fat. Is that it?"

"What? Em, where did that come from?"

"Nothing, forget it."

"No. I will not forget it. Is that why you where not eating?" At that Emily turns away. "Hey, look at me." Spencer says in a soft voice full of care. "is that why you haven't been eating? Em. Do… do you think you're fat?" Slowly Spencer wraps her arms around her girl. Emily turns and buries her face in Spencer's chest and cries. "Shhh. Baby it's okay. You are safe now. You can tell me anything. I'm here for you. Always."


	5. Chapter 5

**Emily**

It has been too long sense I have thought of myself as thin. It's hard to day when it all started. All I can remember is that I slowly stopped eating like I should. Over time, I stopped being hungry all together. I have no idea why I did what I did. All I know is that I have been crying in Spencer's arms for a long time. I don't remember her getting me dressed or us moving to her bed room. Lifting my head from her chest I can see her looking me with a mix of love and concern.

"Spence please, I don't want to talk about it."

"It's ok love. I'm here when you feel like talking about. Okay?"

A smile spread across Emily's face as Spencer placed a light kiss on her head. Nether girl is willing to let go of their embrace. With a sigh Spencer says, "I don't know about you but I'm starving. Feel like ordering some Chinese?"

"Sure baby. But, is it okay if I stay here tonight. I really don't want to sleep alone."

"Of course you can." Spencer manages with a smile. Moving off of Spencer, Emily stretches out for the first time in hours. Fallowing her girl out of the room and down the stairs, Emily watches Spencer walk. Her eyes moving up and down Spencer's body numerous times.

"Enjoying the view?" Spencer jokes.

"What? I um…." A blush creeps into Emily's cheeks as she sees Spencer looking over her shoulder. "How did you know?"

"They have mirrors all around this house. I saw you checking me out from all angles." She replied with a wink.

Moving slowly closer the center of the kitchen, Emily removes the sweater that Spencer had put her in. This revealed a part of her stomach and a black skin tight tank. Watching Spencer's face turn red and her eyes wonder, made Emily smile. "Sorry, it's a little warm in here with that on." She said teasingly.

"Oh. No, um that's okay…. So what do you want to eat?" Spencer averted her eyes.

"You know you can look at me. And touch me."

"I know. I just want to order before you win this battle of wills."

"Okay. I want a chicken and vegetable with a side of you." Emily wraps her arms around Spencer's waist and kisses her neck.

"Mmmm. Well that can be arranged. Just let me order." She turns and kisses her on the lips softly.

**Spencer**

God. THAT girl, in THAT shirt. She is making it really hard to resist her right now. Her touch sends a current of electricity through my body. But no matter how much I want her right now I just can't go there with her. Not yet. There is something more to this whole not eating thing and I will be there for her when she is ready. Okay I can't take this anymore.

After hanging up the phone Spencer turns around and kisses Emily with everything she has. All the longing and love put into one kiss. Turning her body so that she is pressing Emily against the wall, Spencer cups the tan girl's face as she is being pulled closer. Feeling Emily lick her lips, the brunet lets her tong slide into her girlfriend's mouth. Getting lost in the kiss is what they both needed. To feel loved, wanted, and needed by each other.

A knock on the door forces them apart. "I'll get it. Go pick out a good movie to watch while we eat Em." Spencer whispers out of breath. One last soft kiss before they part ways to get ready to eat.

After sorting out the food and settling down on the couch to watch the movie, the girls fall into a comfortable silence.

"Well that was a great choice baby thank you." Spencer comments with a kiss on Emily's cheek.

"Welcome. Do you need any help cleaning up here or can I get that shower now." She asks shyly.

"I got it. Go take your shower. I'll meet you in bed." Just as Spencer watches Emily disappear up stairs she feels her phone vibrate.

_You of all people should know there is more to the story, Spence. I wonder what it is Emily isn't telling you. Xoxo –A._


End file.
